Yoshi's Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi celebrates his birthday with his nine friends, but when his cake his taken from a strange foe, and when his seven pals disappear after they run off to get back the cake, Yoshi teams up with his two remaining friends to journey across Dinosaur Land!
1. The Prologue

**Yoshi's Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: I got bored, and I have an interest in the Kirby series now, so I decided to write an adventure fanfic based on an awesome platformer. And I decided that it would star my favorite videogame character, Yoshi. So now that I have said that, I hope that you enjoy this adventure fanfic!

Disclaimer: Yoshi, Birdo, Boshi, and practically everyone in this fanfic belong to Nintendo. Anything else is either part of the public domain or is owned by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus (okay, so Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, Chad the Charmander, Heppy Ankylosaurus, Zirdo the Birdosaurus, Shelia the Stegosaurus, Bronto the Brontosaurus, and the Tyrannoyoshi species primarily belong to him).

-------------

**The Prologue**

Ahhhh, it is the early afternoon on the peaceful continent of Dinosaur Land. It's so peaceful on Yoshi island, even the flowers are blooming with bright, vibrant colors. The Yoshisauruses residing in the Yoshi Village make friendly conversations with each other. And a few miles west of the village is Yoshi's House.

And what better way to examine this than to note the fact that today is the celebration that is Yoshi's birthday! Yoshi has invited all nine of his friends to celebrate his birthday with him, and each of the nine friends have their own gifts for good ol' Yoshi. After opening the gifts, the big surprise comes - a giant, vanilla cake! Topped with rainbow sprinkles and bearing the taste of delicious vanilla, Yoshi attempts to cut the first piece...

Whoosh! The wind blows in the western direction, causing Yoshi and his friends to duck in the ground, covering their heads from the gusty blow of dust. It is then that a shadowy figure snatches the giant, vanilla cake! Yoshi looks up, and gasps, much to his surprise, to find the cake gone!

He turns around and tells everyone that the vanilla cake he was about to eat and share was gone! That scrumptious, sprinkled top of delicious, sweet, fluffy and sugary vanilla... No doubt about it! Dr. Hoshi then stood up and suggested that he and the others go get back the cake. Bronto, Shelia, Boshi, Heppy, Zirdo, and Chad the Charmander all agreed, and they followed Dr. Hoshi, to chase after the thief of the vanilla cake. Yoshi, Peppy, and Birdo all wait patiently as they watch their seven friends run downwards the grassy path.

-------------

After waiting patiently for three hours, Birdo knew that her friends haven't succeeded. She then tells Yoshi and Peppy that they'll have to rescue their friends and get back the vanilla cake themselves. Yoshi and Peppy look at each other, then at Birdo, and nod with agreement. Birdo smiles, and she runs downward the grassy path with her two friends, determined to get back the vanilla cake and rescue their friends.

And that is how Yoshi's latest, fantastic adventure throughout the gigantic, expanding continent of Dinosaur Land begins...

-------------

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Start! Journey to Yoshi Village

**Yoshi's Adventure: Start! Journey to Yoshi Village**

Yoshi jumps over a small rock as he runs down the dirt-paved path. He glances to his left and right, looking at awe at the tall rising blue hills. He then jumps through a bush, and eats some of the delicious red berries as he goes back onto the dirt-paved path. He turns to the right and heads downwards, running through a small stream of water. He then stops in front of a green platform, and he hops onto it. He jumps from one platform to the next, stopping at the fifth platform. He looks down, and grins. He then jumps from the platform, and looks down below him, looking at the tall-rising tropical palm trees.

Yoshi then closes into an egg, and he starts rolling down fast the dirt-paved path, knocking a couple of four-legged, green-shelled Koopa Troopas out of the way. He then turns to the right and heads upwards a small hill, rolling off the ridge. Yoshi hatches out of the egg, and flutters downward, landing safely on a small berry shrub. Nabbing all of the berries with his long, red tongue, Yoshi hops out of the bush and turns to the left, encountering three four-legged, green-shelled Koopa Troopas. He grabs one of the turtle-like enemies with his tongue, spitting out the green shell at the two remaining Koopa Troopas. Yoshi grins, and he starts running again.

Turning to the left, Yoshi jumps up and flutters in the air, kicking his feet. He glances above the many shrubs and berry-filled bushes to see the small, but populated Yoshi Village, grinning. Yoshi falls back down to the ground, and he starts running again. Jumping over a bush and nabbing all of the delicious, fruity berries within it, Yoshi comes back down on the dirt-paved path and resumes running. However, he trips over a small rock, tumbling down the path. He then stops, flat on his stomach. Yoshi gets up, shakes his head, and gets back up to his feet. He turns to the left, and glances to his right, to see the Yoshi Village right by him.

Yoshi cheers, and as he turns to the right, he screams as a red, snake-like Cobrat hisses at him. Yoshi growls and gets on his two hands, kicking the Cobrat out of his way. Getting back on his feet, Yoshi slowly walks over the knocked unconscious Cobrat, and heads to the Yoshi Village, where Birdo and Peppy await him.


	3. Yoshi Island: Level 1

**Yoshi's Adventure: Yoshi Island (Level 1)**

As Yoshi chatted with some of the Yoshi villagers, he noticed that Birdo and Peppy ran up further into the dense jungle of the island. Yoshi then said goodbye to his fellow villagers and ran off into the western direction, going into the jungle.

Yoshi moved through the bushes, and he looked around him. Tall, tropical trees abounded, and there were several Piranha Plants moving out from the soft, damp, brown mud. Yoshi let out a sigh and smiled, and he ran down the straight path, leaving his footprints in the soft, damp mud. As Yoshi turned to the right, he encountered a small pond invested with piranha fish. Yoshi jumped up into the air and fluttered to the other side, landing safely. He resumed running and turned to the right, going through the bushes.

Gulping all of the delicious, red berries as he ran through the bushes, Yoshi popped out of the bushes and looked to his left and right. He turned around and started running to the right, ducking under several Piranha Plants, which tried snapping at him. Yoshi yelped in pain as the last Piranha Plant in the row snapped his tail, pulling the green Yoshisaurus back and attempted to eat him. Yoshi, however, was wise to this, and he punched the Piranha Plant on the head, causing it to spit out Yoshi. Cleaning himself of the slobber the Piranha Plant released, Yoshi turned around and started running again, jumping over a fallen palm tree.

It was then that Yoshi turned to the left, and spotted a lone palm tree in the fork of the path. Yoshi climbed up the palm tree, and he hopped on top of the leaves, looking in the northern, southern, eastern, and western directions. Yoshi could hear Birdo and Peppy calling out his name. Shouting back, Yoshi jumped down from the leaves of the palm trees and started running into the western direction.

On the way, Yoshi encounter several of the four-legged, green Koopa Troopas again. He grabbed the first Koopa Troopa with his tongue, and then spit out the green Koopa shell at the other four-legged Koopa Troopas, knocking them out. Yoshi clapped, and he ran past them, glancing to his left to see a few Velociraptors feeding on the carcass of a dead four-legged Koopa Troopa. Yoshi shuddered, and he ran to the right instead, being halted by a Piranha Plant with a large head, snapping at Yoshi. Yoshi gulped, and he tried to jump over the Piranha Head, but it managed to grab the green Yoshisaurus by his tail and swallowed him up. Yoshi screamed, stretching his legs out to prevent being digested. Yoshi closed his eyes, worrying that he might be eaten whole. As he was about to be sucked down into the Piranha Plant's stomach, outside of the colossal headed plant, a white egg hit it. The Piranha Plant moaned, and it spat out Yoshi, digging back into the soft, damp mud.

Yoshi sighed and cleaned himself, turning around to get hugged by Birdo. Yoshi smiled, and he was also surprised to see Peppy as well. Together again, the three dinosaurs traveled through the thick jungle of Yoshi Island and managed to make it pass the first level.

**Level Complete!**


	4. Yoshi Island: Level 2

**Yoshi's Adventure: Yoshi Island (Level 2)**

Yoshi smiled as he sat down next to Birdo and Peppy. The three dinosaurs were sitting around a campfire, taking a rest from their new adventure. Birdo decided to make some sandwiches with berries splattered in between the two pieces of toast, while Peppy decided to have some fun with Yoshi by playing some cards with him. Yoshi cheered, and e grabbed three cards, sitting on the other side of a tree stump. Peppy grinned, and he laid down one of his three cards on the stump.

Yoshi thought for a few moments, and he snapped his fingers, picking one of his three cards and slamming it down on the stump, pointing at Peppy and laughing. Peppy growled a bit, and he muttered to himself as he took one of the cards from the deck of cards that was set on the stump. Birdo watched eagerly as she took a bite into her berry sandwich, watching Yoshi and Peppy thinking of which card to pit down.

--------

After resting for the night, Yoshi and his two friends got back up and continued on their journey. Yoshi ran up ahead, leaving Birdo and Peppy to follow him. Yoshi ran through the thick, tropical leaves of the large jungle, turning to the right and heading downwards the dirt-paved path. Yoshi then bumped into a red Piranha Plant, which snapped angrily at Yoshi. Yoshi screamed, and he backed away a few feet, looking to his right and running down there. Birdo and Peppy weren't too far away, as they followed Yoshi by the footprints he left in the mud.

Yoshi then stopped a few feet from falling off the ridge, noticing that the landing spot was twenty feet below the ground. Yoshi glanced up and noticed a set of grassy vines. Gulping, Yoshi jumped off the ridge and grabbed the vine with his red tongue, grabbing a grip on the vine with his two hands. He swung to one vine to the next, grabbing the next one with his hands. He repeated this until he reached the fifth vine, swinging onto the other ledge on the side of the canyon. Yoshi turned around to see Birdo and Peppy shouting out to him on the other side. Yoshi shouted out to them, waving as he turned around and ran to the left, heading upward. Yoshi jumped up in the air and fluttered over three green Piranha Plants in the damp soil, who each tried to take a snap at the green Yoshisaurus.

As Yoshi landed safely on the other side of the green grass, Yoshi turned into an egg and rolled through the grassy terrain, turning to the right and heading into a small cavern entrance within the small green hill. Yoshi rolled up the path, turning left and sticking close to the wall as he then hatched out from the egg and stopped in front of the path edging out from the wall, looking over the bottom of the inside of the hill, which was fifteen feet above. Yoshi noticed a shining star, and he grabbed it, looking at it with his eyes gleaming. The Star shined brighter, and it spun from Yoshi's hands into his red pad magically, causing his red pad to shine.

Yoshi smiled, and he then looked up, to see an opening of the small green hill. Yoshi jumped up, and then fluttered upwards, going out of the small green hill and fluttering down to the ground safely. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief, and he then turned around, to see Birdo and Peppy running to him. He told them about the Star he recently required, and he then ran through the brushy shrubs of the jungle, with Birdo and Peppy in toe.

**Level Complete!**


	5. Yoshi Island: Level 3

**Yoshi's Adventure: Yoshi Island (Level 3)**

Yoshi, Peppy, and Birdo all stayed close together to avoid being attacked or taken by the many strange and scary enemies that lurked in almost every corner. As the trio of dinosaur friends ran through the brushy leaves and palm trees, they stopped to see that they were atop a grassy ledge, looking down thirty feet to see a river lodged between the jungles of Yoshi Island and the sandy exterior of Ankylosaurus Land. Looking at Birdo and Peppy, Yoshi decided to take this route, jumping down from the ledge and fluttering a few feet close to the ground to safety. He caught Birdo in his arms after she fell, while Peppy landed right on top of the green Yoshisaurus. After getting up and dusting himself, Yoshi pointed to the northwestern direction and ran into the dense jungle, with Birdo and Peppy running close behind.

Yoshi felt the rough feel of the jungle leaves brush his body. Yoshi then turned right, going around the large rock jetting out from the ground. Yoshi then jumped up and stepped on every red Piranha Plant in the mud. As Yoshi landed on the damp mud, he turned his head to see a sludge bomb being lunged towards him. Yoshi ducked, and glanced behind him to see the sludge splat on the wall's ridge. Yoshi turned his head back to where he was facing and screamed as a red Cobrat snapped at him. Yoshi got on his hands, and kicked the Cobrat in the stomach, sending the red snake into the air. Yoshi could hear Birdo's cries, and Yoshi shouted back. Yoshi then started to run in the direction the Cobrat came from. Passing by the exotic flowers and trees, Yoshi stopped at a joint point, heading to the right. Birdo and Peppy soon approached the joint point, and headed to the right, following Yoshi's footprints in the mud-paved ground.

Yoshi could hear the flows of the river nearby, and he turned to the left, pushing aside the green, four-legged Koopa Troopas. Yoshi then grabbed an apple from one of the trees with his long red tongue, and he swallowed it, licking his lips with delight. Yoshi then turned to the right and stopped in his tracks, nearly falling into the river. Yoshi gulped, and he stepped a few inches back, bumping into Birdo and Peppy. The three dinosaurs all screamed, before sighing of relief after realizing that they were each other.

As they were about to settle down, a large, white polka-dotted red Piranha Plant popped its head from the ground, its orange leaves moving to the breeze of the river current as it bellowed loudly. It then grabbed both Birdo and Peppy, and dragged them under the mud. Yoshi gasped, and he growled, determined to get back his friends. Closing his eyes and wishing for luck, Yoshi jumped into the mud after the giant Piranha Plant, leaving the river.

**Level Complete! Upcoming: Boss Battle!**


	6. Yoshi Island: Petey Piranha

Yoshi squirmed through the damp, brownish mud as he dug down into the earth. He then fell fifteen feet from the muddy ceiling and landed on the hard ground, coughing out dust as he got up and shook his head. He gasped as he saw Birdo and Peppy in cages, both of them set on a large, gray stone. As Yoshi slowly approached them, a large Piranha Plant came crashing down to the ground, scaring Yoshi. The Piranha Plant then extended its large leafs, and it bellowed loudly, the orange pedals on its red, white-dotted head picking up.

Yoshi gulped, and he got into a fighting stance. The giant Piranha Plant gasped for some air, and then it expelled some brown goop from its mouth, hitting Yoshi. Yoshi moaned as the goop fell on him, and he struggled to get out from sinking in it. Fluttering upwards, Yoshi landed on the clean, damp mud, and he started tossing his green-spotted Yoshi eggs at the Piranha Plant. The Piranha Plant bellowed, and it spun around, hitting Yoshi with one of its powerful leaves.

Yoshi screamed as he hit the wall on the other side. He fell to the ground, and shook his head, getting angry. He then ran towards the giant Piranha Plant and jumped up, whacking the monstrous plant with his tail. The Piranha Plant bellowed in pain, and it slapped itself, flapping into the air. It then released some goop, hitting Yoshi again. As Yoshi turned into an egg and rolled about to get the goop off him, the giant Piranha Plant snapped at Yoshi, trapping him within its mouth. Yoshi hatched out of his egg shield and started using flutter kicks within the mouth, forcing the Piranha Plant to spit him out.

As the Piranha Plant moaned for a few moments, Yoshi ran towards it and jumped up in the air, slamming his head onto it. The giant Piranha Plant moaned in pain, and it bellowed one more time, snatching Yoshi and chomping on his flexible body within its powerful jaws. Yoshi struggled a bit, but he then started to try and flutter kick. This proved useless, as Yoshi was swallowed into the Piranha Plant and spat out as goop. Yoshi moaned in disgust, shaking himself and turning around. He turned into an egg once more and rolled towards the Piranha Plant, but the Piranha Plant whacked at Yoshi, using its leaf to imply enough force to break Yoshi out of his shield and sending him to crash into the wall. Yoshi moaned weakly, but he knew he had one more chance, and he grabbed the giant Piranha Plant with his long, red tongue. Pulling the raging monstrous plant closer to him, the green Yoshisaurus jumped up into the air and started to flutter kick down on the Piranha Plant's head. The Piranha Plant moaned in pain, and was finally knocked out cold after Yoshi head-butted into the monstrous plant once more, the cages that sealed Birdo and Peppy being broken.

Yoshi cheered, and he ran over to the large, gray rock and jumped up, hugging Birdo and Peppy. It was then that the earth shook, and the ground started to swallow everything. Yoshi, Birdo, and Peppy all screamed as they were swallowed into the damp, muddy ground, along with the large gray rock and the unconscious, defeated Piranha Plant.

**Boss Petey Piranha defeated!**


	7. The Dark Cavern: Dr Hoshi Reunited!

**Yoshi's Adventure: The Dark Cavern (Reunited with Dr. Hoshi)**

Yoshi, Peppy, and Birdo all woke up, getting up and shaking their heads. They were unaware of where they were.

"I suggest that we all split up and look around," Peppy stated as the yellow Ankylosaurus headed in the north direction of the strange, dark cavern.

Yoshi and Birdo looked at each other, nodded, and headed off, with Birdo heading in the south direction and Yoshi heading in the west direction.

Yoshi was very careful as he trekked through the bluish path below him, heading into the seemingly endless darkness. He was cautious, not knowing what would lie ahead. As he stopped to catch his breath, he felt his right shoulder being touched. He screamed, and he turned around to see a familiar figure, a purple, elder Yoshisaurus with a white lab coat and light-blue glasses...Dr. Hoshi!

The green Yoshisaurus clamored, and he hugged his elder and wise friend. Dr. Hoshi chuckled, patting Yoshi on the back and revealing a piece of chocolate cake! Yoshi licked his lips, and rubbed his stomach as he then told Dr. Hoshi that Birdo and Peppy separated from him. Nodding and hearing what Yoshi has told him, Dr. Hoshi suggested that hey should go and look for Peppy and Birdo. Yoshi nodded, smiling as they ran off to find Birdo and Peppy.

Peppy screamed as he whirled over several sharp rocks jetting out from the ground, avoiding an angry herd of blue-shelled Buzzy Beetles. The yellow Ankylosaurus then crashed into a wall, and shook his head as the Buzzy Beetles started tackling into him. Peppy screamed, but it was then that several eggs from the right zoomed into the scene, knocking the Buzzy Beetles out of the way. Birdo ran over to Peppy, and protected the yellow Ankylosaurus while she fended off the Buzzy Beetles.

Peppy smiled as Birdo spat out more slid white eggs at the tackling, blue-shelled Buzzy Beetles. As Birdo managed to fend much of them off, one of the shelled reptilians hid within its shell and twirled around, hitting Birdo in the stomach. Birdo moaned as she stumbled, being tackled into the wall (forcing Peppy into the wall as well) by the remaining Buzzy Beetles. Birdo and Peppy both cried out for help, when suddenly, out from the left came Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi, who drop kicked the tackling Buzzy Beetles.

Birdo and Peppy both flopped from the wall, and got up, thanking Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi. They were both surprised at seeing Dr. Hoshi, who only grinned as he adjusted his light-blue glasses. All four of the dinosaurs turned to face the remaining Buzzy Beetles, who all hid in their shells and started twirling, charging at them. Dr. Hoshi closed his eyes and took out his purple lightsaber, going at a fast pace as he slashed at the twirling shelled reptilians, while Yoshi got on his hands and started kicking rapidly at them. Peppy whirled around and charged himself at the charging Buzzy Beetles, while Birdo jumped above the incoming Buzzy Beetles and twirled around continuously, harming the Buzzy Beetles.

After many painful seconds, and being beaten four by four at a time, the now wounded Buzzy Beetles all retreated, running off back in the direction that they came from. Yoshi, Peppy, and Birdo all congratulated each other and also thanked Dr. Hoshi, who placed away his purple lightsaber and bowed. He pointed upward and stated that the group were underneath the Ankylosaurus Desert. Getting an idea, Yoshi grabbed one of his many green-spoted Yoshi eggs from his seemingly endless supply, aiming it at the ceiling. He tossed it and after the egg exploded, the ceiling cracked, breaking into pieces as sunlight came shining down in the dark cavern, golden sand pouring down. Cheering, all four of the dinosaur friends one by one jumped out of the dark cavern, and began their journey through the harsh Ankylosaurus Desert...

**Level Complete!**


	8. Ankylosaurus Desert: Level 1

**Yoshi's Adventure: Ankylosaurus Desert (Level 1)**

Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, and Dr. Hoshi all traveled closely together, determined to find their remaining missing friends and get back the stolen vanilla cake. They braved through the treacherous, heated Ankylosaurus Desert of Ankylosaurus Land, their urge to rescue their friends and get back the vanilla cake on the very top of their priorities.

Yoshi squinted, and he turned around to face Peppy, Birdo, and Dr. Hoshi. He told them that he'll go and scout ahead, while they would follow his tracks in the sand. Looking at each other and back at Yoshi, the three dinosaur companions nodded in agreement. Yoshi smiled, and he ran off through the blistering wind, heading towards the deadly sand storm.

Yoshi could feel the sand being pushed upon him as he stumbled bravely through the thickening winds. He then felt his legs sinking slowly, and he looked down, much to his horror, to see that he was in quicksand! Moving as fast as he could, the green Yoshisaurus jumped out of the quicksand and fluttered towards a nearby pile of bones, which was settled firmly on the solid sand. Yoshi sighed and wiped his forehead, turning around to see the shadows of his friends approaching. Taking a breather, Yoshi turned around and jumped towards the nearest pile of bones.

_This is easier than I thought_, Yoshi thought to himself as he jumped to the left to one pile of bones and then again jumped to the right to another pile of bones. He was confident of making it through the desert, when suddenly...WHOOSH!!!! The wind was strong enough to push the green Yoshisaurus off the pile of bones, and he fell into the quicksand! Oh no!

Doing his best to get out, Yoshi repeatedly tried jumping out. He struggled as this quicksand was faster than the other, but he knew that he wouldn't let this stop him. Pushing as hard as he could, Yoshi managed to make it out of the shifting quicksand, and fluttered right by the closet pile of bones he could find. Falling back into the quicksand, Yoshi managed to garb the pile of bones and climb out, shaking himself and ridding of the sand. Yoshi looked up, noticing that the sky had a sprawling, golden color to it, the sands being blown up into the air by the powerful, gusty winds. Taking a quick breather, Yoshi jumped towards the next pile of bones.

Yoshi prepared to jump towards the next pile of bones, but he then noticed that nearby, there was a strange, bluish chamber entrance lodged within the quicksand. Curious, Yoshi decided to jump into the quicksand, and he slowly moved towards the strange chamber entrance, holding his breath and he ducked into the quicksand and avoided hitting his head into the chamber's top pillar. As Yoshi sunk through the quicksand, he could feel a soft, curvy solid scrapping his back. It was then that Yoshi slid away from the quicksand, and the green Yoshisaurus opened his eyes, much to his surprise, to see that he was sliding down the soft, curvy solid!

SMASH!!!!!! Yoshi crashed into the wall at the end of the slide. Moaning in pain and stumbling a bit, Yoshi shook his head, and looked around, seeing an exit to the right. Not taking any hesitation, Yoshi ran towards the exit to the right, exiting the strange chamber and remerging into the desert, to see that the sky was bright blue, there were no strong or gusty winds, and that palm trees were standing tall. Smiling, Yoshi headed upwards the sandy path and made it to the top, glancing to his right to see the sandy path extending towards the seemingly endless desert, and glancing to his left to see the sandy path heading towards a small village. Knowing that he could get some help, Yoshi turned to the left and turned into an egg, rolling down the sandy path, towards the village, and leaving the strange, bluish chamber behind.

**Level Complete!**


	9. Ankylosaurus Desert: Level 2

**Yoshi's Adventure: Ankylosaurus Desert (Level 2)**

Yoshi continued rolling down the sandy path in his green-spotted egg, going at a fast-paced speed. He pushed the gusty winds ahead of him, and he turned sharply to the right, entering the village he glimpsed from before. Hopping out of his egg, Yoshi walked around the village, noticing the white buildings sporting a stylish red roof. Dr. Hoshi called out to Yoshi from the villa house all the way at the end of the western portion of the village. Yoshi ran over to greet Dr. Hoshi, as well as Birdo and Peppy. Dr. Hoshi told Yoshi that he has done some research in the area, and that there were puzzles ahead. Nodding, Yoshi suggested that he and the others take a rest for now. Looking at each other, and nodding in agreement, Yoshi's friends all went into the villa house, where they would prepare for tomorrow.

After taking a refreshing nap, Birdo made her friends breakfast. Munching down on delicious bacon and toast, as well as pancakes and drinking some orange juice, Yoshi and his friends all headed away from the seemingly deserted village, heading off together into the gusty desert.

Yoshi, of course being the leader of the group, ran ahead, but Dr. Hoshi followed closely. He told Yoshi that he'll help him clear through the puzzles. Yoshi smiled, and he and Dr. Hoshi braved through the gusty, windy desert. As the two Yoshisauruses ran ahead, Dr. Hoshi tripped over a pile of bones, landing face first into the sand. Yoshi stopped and turned around, picking Dr. Hoshi up to his feet, only to be attacked by a red, yellow-spotted Piranha Plant. Yoshi screamed,and he let go of Dr. Hoshi, whacking the Piranha Plant away with his tail. The Piranha Plant hissed, and it hid back into the sand.

Yoshi sighed of relief, and he noticed that Dr. Hoshi headed forwards. Gasping, Yoshi followed closely, with peppy and Birdo coming from behind. As Yoshi ran through the steep sand, he jumped up a blue, horizontal platform on its side, grabbing the top of the ledge of a blue, vertical platform. Getting to the top, Yoshi was astonished to see that Dr. Hoshi was running down the surface of the blue chamber. Yoshi sighed, and he ran after his friend, when he suddenly fell through a hole in the surface, falling down to the hard, cold floor. Moaning in pain, Yoshi got up on his two feet and shook his head, looking up as the sand being blown by the gusty winds covered the hole in the ceiling. Sighing, Yoshi looked at the path in front of him and started running.

It was then that Yoshi tripped over a small rock and started tumbling down a slide. He screamed as he went over a loop, and then went soaring over the deep canvas below him, landing roughly on the other side. Getting up and dusting his legs, Yoshi looked around, seeing the path turning left. Yoshi headed to the left, and he held on closely to the wall as he tried to avoid being crushed by the wall on his other side. Slowly turning to the left, Yoshi squeezed out of the tight spot, sighing as he looked behind him to see the walls shutting. He turned around and jumped up on the blue platform, seeing a hole in the wall. He got on his fours, and the green Yoshisaurus crept through the hole in the wall, seeing a red door in midair.

Puzzled, Yoshi decided to take action by grabbing one of his green-spotted eggs and tossing them right below the red, floating door. It was then that a blue platform appeared right under the door, and Yoshi jumped up, grabbing the ledge and getting up. He opened the red door, and went through it, the door closing as Yoshi walked in. Yoshi cautiously walked down the dark path as he could see a light. Turning to the right, Yoshi jumped over a small pit in the middle of the path and then turned to the left, seeing that the light was coming through a small creak. Yoshi took out one of his green-spotted eggs again and tossed it at the creak, causing it to break and reveal a hole. Yoshi gulped, and he ran through the hole, reemerging in front of a tall, golden pyramid.

Yoshi was in awe as he approached the entrance of the grand structure. It was then that Yoshi turned around, much to his delight, to see that his friends - Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, and Peppy - all showed up. Together again, Yoshi and his friends all entered into the gigantic pyramid, preparing what may lie in store for them...

**Level Complete!**


	10. Ankylosaurus Desert: Level 3

**Yoshi's Adventure: Ankylosaurus Desert (Level 3)**

Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, and Dr. Hoshi all marveled at the wonders of the inside of the giant pyramid. The yellow Ankylosaurus moved a bit closer, opening the vault door and peeking in. Curious as well, Dr. Hoshi led the group into the vault, and the vault door secretly closed afterwards.

As the four dinosaur friends started walking carefully while marveling at the many golden treasures of the Ankylosauruses, a trap door opened, and Dr. Hoshi, Peppy, and Birdo all slid down, screaming. Yoshi gasped, and he slid after them, determined not to lose his friends. As he slid on several harsh bank turns to the left and right, sometimes injuring his sleek body, Yoshi landed on his face on the cold, hard golden floor.

Getting up and dusting himself, Yoshi could hear his friends' screaming. Yoshi called back to them, and he ran down the straight path, turning to the right and bumping into several orange Ankylosaurus guards, who wore protective golden shield around their bodies. The guards growled, and they started to club Yoshi with their powerful tail clubs. Yoshi moaned in pain, and he started running away from the Ankylosaurus guards, turning right, and then falling down a seemingly bottomless pit.

Yoshi screamed, and he then remembered something - he can use his flutter kicks to reach the bottom safely! Going with this thought, Yoshi started to flutter kick the air, and he managed to make a smooth landing. He looked up, to see the light above from whence he was disappearing as the Ankylosaurus guards poured sand down. Yoshi screamed, and he ducked to the left, glancing behind him to see the sand pilling up. Gulping, Yoshi looked forward, and he noticed a split path, one to the right and one to the left. He could hear faint screams of his friends to the left, but he was curious on what was to the right, so Yoshi decided to head to the right. The and continued pilling up, and it filled in the paths.

Yoshi ran around the right bank, his legs becoming sore as he jumped over the spikes placed within the ground. Yoshi then encountered a whole group of Ankylosaurus guards, and he all grabbed them with his long red tongue, swinging them around and smashing them into the wall. Rubbing his hands, Yoshi turned around and headed down the stairs, slipping on his left foot and tumbling downward. As Yoshi fell on his face on the last step, he got up and shook his head. He then looked up, and much to his surprise, he saw all of his friends - Dr. Hoshi, Peppy, and Birdo - locked up in steel cages! And to add to this, a large, yellow-golden Ankylosaurus with a large grayish tail club and a red crown made of the rarest jewels appeared directly in front of Yoshi. Yoshi gulped, and he sweatdropped nervously, knowing that this was going to be another brutal battle.

**Level Complete! Upcoming: Boss Battle!**


	11. Ankylosaurus Desert: King Ankylosaurus

As Yoshi was face to face with the apparent king of the Ankylosaurus, the golden-colored Ankylosaurus roared loudly as he stomped his feet, causing the entire cavern. Yoshi managed to keep his balance, while his trapped all clenched onto the bars of their steel cages. Yoshi then eyed the Ankylosaurus King face to face, and he ran towards him, turning into and egg and rolling at fast pace.

The Ankylosaurus King grabbed his red crown with his right front leg and chucked it at Yoshi, knocking him out of the egg and backwards as the green Yoshisaurus landed on his back. Placing the red crown back on his head, the Ankylosaurus King bellowed loudly as he stomped towards Yoshi and attempted to squash him with his large, left front foot. Yoshi jumped out of the way, and he started running around the Ankylosaurus King, looking for a way to get back at the Ankylosaur monarch. Yoshi then got a grand idea and started to chuck his green-spotted eggs from the right side of the Ankylosaurus King, dealing some damage. The Ankylosaurus King roared with pain, and he glanced to see Yoshi running under his belly. Taking advantage of this, the Ankylosaurus King flattened Yoshi by pushing his body against the sandy ground.

Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, and Peppy all gasped as they watched Yoshi being flattened. When the Ankylosaurus King got back up and chuckled evilly, Yoshi was flattened, getting back up, only to be as thin as paper. Yoshi then shook around, returning to his original form, before being knocked towards the west wall with a whack from the Ankylosaurus King's powerful, large grayish tail club. Yoshi moaned as he plopped to the ground, getting up and moving left to right as he was dizzy. Yoshi shook his head, and jumped up and fluttered towards the hard grayish ceiling as the Ankylosaurus King tackled into the west wall, leaving a dent. Yoshi then stopped fluttering upwards and performed a ground pound, smashing the Ankylosaur monarch right on his hard-scale back. The Ankylosaurus King bellowed ever louder, and he stomped several times to force sand to come down from the ceiling. Yoshi slid off the back of the Ankylosaurus King by going down his tail, and the green Yoshisaurus jumped to the left, running towards the north wall. The Ankylosaurus King noticed this, and he started to spin around, propelling faster towards Yoshi.

Yoshi waited for the perfect moment, and he then dodged out of the way, watching the Ankylosaurus King crash into the north wall. Getting up and shaking his head, the Ankylosaurus King turned around, only to be pelted by green-spotted eggs. As the Ankylosaurus King shook his head again, Yoshi ran as fast as he could towards the steel cages and used his flutter kicks to break the bars off, freeing his friends. Yoshi then turned around and jumped out of the way as the Ankylosaurus King stomped down towards the area by the broken steel cages, with Dr. Hoshi, Birdo, and Peppy getting out of the way as well. Yoshi stopped and tried to catch his breath, but he was forced to run as the Ankylosaurus King swung his large, grayish tail club towards the green Yoshisaurus. Yoshi then noticed that Dr. Hoshi tossed in a healthy tomato, and Yoshi grabbed the healthy vegetable with his long red tongue, swallowing the tasty snack up and gaining health back as he jumped up into the air to avoid being crushed by the Ankylosaurus King's foot. Yoshi then came back down and started to flutter kick the Ankylosaurus King's head, finishing with a head smash. As Yoshi got back onto the ground and did his victory pose, the Ankylosaurus King bellowed in pain and rage one last time, and then fell flat on his face, being knocked unconscious.

Birdo, Dr. Hoshi, and Peppy all ran towards Yoshi and cheered him on, applauding his fight and thanking him for freeing them. Yoshi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, but the cavern once more shook, and it swallowed the four fellow dinosaurs up, leaving behind the unconscious Ankylosaurus King.

**Boss King Ankylosaurus defeated!**


	12. The Dark Cavern: Bronto Reunited!

**Yoshi's Adventure: The Dark Cavern (Reunited with Bronto)**

Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, and Dr. Hoshi all got up to their legs and examined the dark cavern they were now in. Yoshi easily remembered this place, and he followed a strong scent that seemed... _sweet_. Yoshi ran towards the western direction, with his three other reptilian friends following closely from behind.

As Yoshi turned around the left bend and hopped over several boulders on the ground, Yoshi paused as he felt a drop of water falling on him. He looked up to see a wet spot on the ceiling. Shrugging, Yoshi continued, and he turned to the right, peeking through a small creak within the hard, rocky, blue-colored wall. He could see Bronto the blue, burly Brontosaurus sitting on the cold blue floor with a piece of chocolate cake right next to him on his left! Getting an idea, Yoshi called Peppy, Birdo, and Dr. Hoshi over to where he was. Upon telling Dr. Hoshi about the creak, Yoshi stood back as Dr. Hoshi took out his purple lightsaber and slashed through the wall, breaking through and entering the wall, where they all greeted Bronto!

After greeting each other and a thanking from Bronto, Yoshi was awarded the piece of chocolate cake, and he saved it for later by placing it into his small, red pad. Bronto then pointed out that they were underneath the entrance to the wet and damp Triceratops Cove. Looking upwards, Yoshi got an idea, and he and his other four dinosaur friends started to dig upwards through the hard, rocky ceiling as they eventually reached the surface and entered into the tall-rising mountains that housed the Triceratops Cove.

**Level Complete!**


	13. Triceratops Cove: Level 1

**Yoshi's Adventure: Triceratops Cove (Level 1)**

Yoshi, Peppy, Birdo, Dr. Hoshi, and now Bronto were all traveling together, trekking through the damp and dark caverns of the Triceratops Cove. With their friendship holding true, and with no hesitating, Yoshi leaded the group while the others provided aid to the green Yoshisaurus.

Yoshi jumped atop several tall, blue-colored platforms, and he then grabbed a small turquoise-colored Dino Rhino with his long, red tongue, swallowing it. He then jumped up and squashed another Dino Rhino, squinting ahead to see a Torosaurus charging its head and running towards him. Screaming, Yoshi tried to duck, but he was sent into the air, going through the rock hard ceiling. Yoshi then fell down onto the platform, and moaned as he weakly got up, only to be chucked up by the sharp horns on the Torosaurus's head. Yoshi held his back in pain, but he growled with anger, and he started to chuck his green-spotted eggs at the Torosaurus, damaging it.

The Torosaurus screamed in pain, but it shook its head as it was still determined to knock Yoshi out. It leaped upwards and smashed its head down on Yoshi, damaging him even further. Yoshi's legs twitched in pain as the Torosaurus charged up again and ran forward when...

BZZZZZT!!!!! Peppy used his Ankylosaurus Jolt to electrocute the Torosaurus, paralyzing it and he picked up Yoshi onto his sturdy back, running into the hole alongside Birdo, Bronto, and Dr. Hoshi.

A few minutes later, the five dinosaurs settled down near a pond situated on a tall platform away from all of the aggressive ceratopsids, where they settled for lunch. Birdo handed Yoshi a warm cup of tea, who sipped it with relief as he felt the pain going away. Peppy wrapped several bandages around Yoshi's stomach, insisting that he shouldn't move until he got a good rest. Knowing this, Yoshi acknowledged that his friends were helping him, and thus, decided to eventually sleep before continuing their adventure again.

After the seven hour nap, Yoshi and his four other dinosaur friends settled for breakfast, with Yoshi having apples and toast, Birdo fried eggs and an English Muffin, Dr. Hoshi had a delicious banana and wheat cereal, Bronto having leafs and bacon, and finally with Peppy having nothing but lettuce. After eating, the five adventurous reptilians got back up to their feet and jumped down one at a time from the tall platforms, heading off into the western direction...

**Level Complete! Or is it...?**


	14. Triceratops Cove: Level 2

**Yoshi's Adventure: Triceratops Cove (Level 2)**

Yoshi is rushing down through the damp cavern, hearing the bellows of the ceratopsids in the background. He can hear his four fellow friends running behind him, trying to catch up as the green Yoshisaurus sprints forward, leaving his footsteps within the cold, bluish colored ground. He jumped over a few rocks, and then headed down a slippery slope, landing on his stomach as he slid.

Reaching the bottom, Yoshi dusted the dust off his body, and he glanced to the left and right. He then could hear bellowing coming from the right, and being one who wants to be adventurous, Yoshi took off towards the right. He tripped over a rock and started tumbling down the rocky path. He landed right in the middle of a stampede of Triceratops, who were running away from the northwestern direction, Yoshi got squashed plentiful and plentiful of times, before he got picked up by one of the sharp horns of the Triceratops and was plucked into the air. Yoshi screamed as he flailed his legs, only to crash onto the rough back of a medium-sized, blue-colored Triceratops.

Yoshi hung on tightly as he felt his body bumping up and down as the random Triceratops within the large panicking herd stomped faster and faster. Yoshi screamed as he nearly fell off towards the right, but luckily, he managed to climb back on, and he winced, to see that the herd of stampeding Triceratops were heading towards a deep hole. Gasping, Yoshi jumped up into the air and started fluttering towards the platform jetting from the ceiling, and climbing on, he poked his head down, to see the Triceratops screaming in agony as they all bumped into each other and fell down the deep hole, the pit being pitch black. Feeling a bit nervous, Yoshi turned around and ran up the platform.

Turning around the corner, Yoshi spotted a glowing light. Running towards the light, Yoshi stopped right where the light shined from the small creak in the wall, only to fall through the ground. Screaming for help, Yoshi tumbled down the mysterious hole, bumping into the walls as he tried to stop himself, but with no avail.

**Level Complete!?**


	15. Triceratops Cove: Level 3

**Yoshi's Adventure: Triceratops Cove (Level 3)**

Yoshi continued tumbling down the rocky path, landing flat on his face on the hard, cold floor. He moaned as he rubbed the back of his head, turning around to see where he was. Before he could recall, he got rolled over by an incoming herd of Triceratops, who were heading towards the other direction. Moaning in pain as he popped himself back into his three dimensional self, Yoshi headed southward within the wet cavern, determined to get through. As Yoshi encountered a canvas within the wall, he squeezed tightly through it, crawling about carefully as he noticed the water that was dripping from the ceiling.

Going deeper and deeper through the canvas, Yoshi reached the other side, following the gold coins that set the path towards the western direction. As Yoshi snatched the coins with relative ease, he took a quick glance around him to see if there would be any ambushes. Feeling safe, Yoshi continued heading towards the western direction, jumping above a set of platforms as he headed through another canvas, which was slightly bigger, allowing the green Yoshisaurus to fit right through, thankfully enough.

**Level Complete!**


	16. Triceratops Cove: Level 4

**Yoshi's Adventure: Triceratops Cove (Level 4)**

Yoshi felt the cavern get colder and colder as he made his way through the cold, damp caverns of the Triceratops Cove. Glancing to his left and right to make sure everything was all right, the green Yoshisaurus made his way around as he was cautious not to mess up. Coming across a herd of peaceful Dino Rhinos, Yoshi ignored the ceratopsids and continued on his way, hearing the cries of his friends. Running towards their cries, Yoshi tripped over his right foot and tumbled down the stone hill, crashing into a rather large rock, with enough force to garner a headache.

Moaning in pain from the powerful collision, Yoshi shook his head and turned to the right, heading eastbound as the cries got louder. He looked at the ground to see the foot tracks of his friends, and he knew that he was nearby. Not stopping anytime soon, Yoshi turned around the right bank and headed into the large canvas that the tracks led inside, awaiting another fight...

**Level Complete! Upcoming: Boss Battle!**


End file.
